Control
by Control123
Summary: Psy le jour, tueuse en série la nuit, Quinn possède un self-control impressionnant son entourage au complet. Au fur et à mesure de ses crimes, elle découvre que sa soif de sang remonte à une enfance traumatisante. Fiction mêlant sang, amitié, sentiments et amour. Si vous aimez la série Dexter, ceci est pour vous. Unholy Trinity Faberry friendship au rendez-vous.
1. Prologue

Il nous est à tous arrivé de tuer une mouche, pas vrai ? Certains ont même le courage de tuer des araignées. D'autres choisissent d'en faire leur métier en devenant braconnier. Ils osent tuer des éléphants, des lions, des rhinocéros... Qu'en est-il de tuer un homme ? L'Homme serait-il capable de tuer son égal ? Mais justement, si l'on désire tuer quelqu'un, ne serait-ce pas parce qu'on ne le considère pas comme égal mais plutôt comme inférieur ? Ce besoin de puissance que tout le monde ressent quand il se fait engueuler par son patron ou punir par son père pour être sorti trop tard se réduirait-il à un simple besoin de voir du sang couler ? Certains crimes sont pourtant justifiés. Une femme qui tue son mari parce qu'il l'a trompé ou l'a frappé est explicable. Le réciproque l'est aussi. Cela donne une drôle de vision du crime. La souffrance stoppe l'amour et l'empoisonne jusqu'à lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Car c'est bien la souffrance qui pousse ces hommes et ces femmes à tuer leur partenaire pour infidélité ou pire. Et s'ils ne le font pas, c'est ma souffrance qui me force à les tuer pour eux. Cette même souffrance me pousse à prendre contrôle sur eux pour qu'ils ne puissent plus en prendre sur d'autres.

Tuer pour venger ces femmes qui ne sont que trophées pour ces hommes sans regret et sans contrôle. Tuer pour venger ces hommes qui ne sont que jouets pour ces femmes vulgaires qui n'ont aucun respect pour elles-mêmes. Voici ma vie depuis mes dix-sept ans.

Tout est une histoire de contrôle. Mon contrôle. Contrôle sur ce que je dis. Contrôle sur ce que je fais. Et cette fois-ci, je vais le faire à ma façon. J'espère que vous aimez ça autant que moi. Etes-vous prêts ? Je le suis. Parce que tout est une histoire de contrôle. Et j'en ai beaucoup . Quand j'avais dix sept ans, je faisais ce que les gens me disaient. Je faisais ce que mon père me disait et laissais ma mère me modeler à son image. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre, pas trop sanglant. Autant vous y attendre: ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça... ^^ Les _pensées_ de Quinn sont en italique, les _**flashbacks**_ en italique gras.

Pour les reviews, j'essaierai de répondre mais je vous avoue que je comprends au fonctionnement de ce site x) Donc je travaille là-dessus et on se revoit au prochain chapitre. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Paul Coehlo disait: "Aimer, c'est perdre le contrôle." Ce Paul ne partageait pas ma vision. Si vous aimez quelqu'un, vous ne lui ferez pas de mal en perdant subitement le contrôle de vos poings. Vous les contrôlerez pour éviter qu'ils ne fracassent quatre fois la mâchoire de votre femme en six mois... John Flitcher ne l'avait pas compris. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouve sous mon contrôle ce soir. <em>

Je mis mes gants de plastique rose -c'est la seule sorte que j'ai trouvé avec laquelle le sang ne reste pas incrusté sur les doigts- et me dirigeai vers ma victime, allongée et attachée, nue et entaillée de partout, sur un plateau mobile.

- Alors, cher John, à nous deux !

- J'ai soif...

- Oh mais tu vas pouvoir boire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Relâchez-moi...

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Je me saisis de la télécommande et appuyai sur le bouton marqué d'une flèche. Le plateau bougea jusqu'à se placer au dessus du baril où il était écrit "Acide Fluorhydrique-Danger". J'appuyai sur un deuxième bouton et le plateau se mit à la verticale, me laissant admirer mon oeuvre.

_L'épuisement se voyait totalement sur le visage de John. Son corps laissant dégoulinant des flux de sang ruisselait de sueur et de crasse. Il avait réussi à tenir jusque là, ce con. Certains étaient tombés raides bien avant cela. La noiceur la plus sombre est toujours plus résistante. Elle allait définitivement disparaître de John ce soir. _

J'appuyai alors sur un troisième bouton, le dernier, qui délivra subitement le plateau des chaines qui le retenaient et le plongea dans le conteneur. Ma victime avait crié de surprise ce qui m'avait fait sortir un rire mesquin habituel. Je montai alors des escaliers métalliques, prenant de la hauteur pour voir au dessus du grand baril. Le plateau flottait à la surface mais commençait déjà à être submergé aux coins par le produit chimique. Ma victime criait à l'aide mais qui pouvait bien vouloir aider un abruti comme lui...

- Au revoir, John. On se retrouve en enfer... Dans quelques années, j'espère !

Je descendis alors tous les escaliers que j'avais monté sous les cris de douleur que procurait l'acide sur les plaies béantes de ma victime et me retrouvai rapidement dehors.

_Cinq jours et cinq nuits de viles tortures pour pouvoir enfin respirer jusqu'au prochain. Sa femme sera probablement heureuse de pouvoir laisser sa mâchoire se réparer sans qu'elle ne soit cassée dans les trois jours... _

Fière de moi mais épuisée de ma nuit, j'arrivai rapidement à mon appartement. Je glissai la clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte pour être accueillie par le vide hospitalier de mon habitation. Pas de chien domestiqué, pas de poisson rouge ni de hamster. Je n'avais ni besoin de compagnie ni besoin de perdre mon temps avec ces choses sans importance. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin d'enlever cette odeur de produits chimiques et de sang. Ceci fait, j'allai me coucher, sachant que le lendemain était la journée dédiée à mes amis.

* * *

><p>Samedi 24 octobre 2023, 11h45.<p>

Mon téléphone sonna. C'était soit Santana qui allait être de très mauvaise humeur à cause de mon retard ou Rachel qui allait me demandé si je venais quand même voyant l'heure tardive. Ma victime d'hier soir m'avait fait rentré à trois heures du matin, la fatigue de toute la semaine s'était fait sentir...

- Tu comptes encore nous rejoindre après qu'on ait finit de manger, Fabray ?! Parce que je te préviens, je ne t'attendrai pas !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Santana...

J'entendais la voix douce de Brittany derrière elle qui lui disait de se calmer et Rachel qui la suppliait de lui rendre son téléphone. Pendant que la brune au sang chaud rendait son téléphone à la petite brunette, j'avais eu le temps de sauter dans un jean et de commencer à me maquiller légèrement.

- Bon, Quinn, je te prierai de nous rejoindre dès que tu seras prête. On t'attend au même endroit que d'habitude, à la même table que d'habitude. Donc prends ton temps et...

- Non, tu te grouilles !, fit la voix enragée de Santana qui avait repris le téléphone des mains de Rachel.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Je me précipitai alors dehors pour courir jusqu'au café habituel. Le vent était assez froid mais ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Je fus rapidement à l'intérieur du café au coin de ma rue et trouvai la table où étaient mes amis.

- C'est pas trop tôt !, s'exclama Santana.

- Désolé, longue soirée de boulot..., m'excusai-je en la fixant pour qu'elle comprenne ce à quoi je faisais référence.

Elle hocha la tête. Santana était la seule de mes amis à savoir pour mes victimes. Elle m'avait surprise un soir en pleine filature d'un homme qui violait d'autres femmes et violentait la sienne. J'avais une seringue de tranquillisant dans ma main. Elle avait alors compris sans que j'eus à lui donner de détails sur mes agissements - le troisième œil mexicain probablement. Je lui avais expliqué ce qui me conduisait à tuer tous ces hommes et ces femmes infidèles ou violents. Elle avait alors été très compréhensive, à ma plus grande surprise, mais n'avait pas voulu être mêlée à tout cela.

Je m'assis à côté de Rachel avant que celle-ci ne m'informe qu'ils avaient déjà commandé leurs cafés mais pas le mien. Je me dirigeai alors vers le comptoir pour prendre commande. Je fus soudainement absorbée par le visage d'une femme à ma droite.

_Celle-ci doit être une proie pour les mâles en chaleur. L'anneau à sa main gauche me dit qu'elle est mariée. Elle porte un ensemble Gucci, surement payé par son mari. Elle est issue de la classe moyenne puisqu'elle a pris la boisson la plus chère du café alors que c'est une abomination. Quelqu'un de riche veut garder sa fortune. Quel genre de femme mariée et riche viendrait se terrer dans un café terni au coin d'une rue ternie, un samedi midi à New York ? Même moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. _

Dans mon absence, j'avais heurté un homme et son café s'était déferlé sur mon chemisier blanc.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé !, s'enquit-il. J'aurai dû regarder où j'allais.

- Non, non. C'est moi, je regardais ailleurs., lui dis-je en examinant mon chemisier.

- Je peux vous offrir votre café pour me faire pardonner ?, me demanda-t-il.

Je relevai la tête pour observer l'ingrat qui osait me draguer aussi délibérément. Un brun aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux bleus azurs étincelant me regardait. Il avait un peu près mon âge. Il arborait un sourire désolé, espérant que je réponde par l'affirmatif à sa requête.

_Ces yeux... Je les connais... Mais je ne sais pas d'où. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Ils doivent ressembler à ceux qu'avait l'une de mes victimes rescentes, peut-être... _

- Hum, non, merci. Mais à l'avenir, prenez du café froid, c'est mieux si vous le jetez sur les gens..., fis-je en souriant légèrement avant de le dépasser pour prendre ma commande.

Je retournai m'asseoir en observant que l'homme de tout à l'heure était assis à la table de cette femme exubérante puis le serveur vint me rapporter ma commande.

- Alors Quinn, tu as décidé si tu venais avec nous à la Greenwich Village Halloween Parade samedi prochain ?, me demanda Rachel.

_Halloween... Cette fête où ils profitent tous de porter un masque pour devenir des montres. Moi, j'en porte un masque à longueur d'année pour cacher le monstre que je suis. Halloween est la seule fête où je peux être moi-même ou presque. _

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais je n'ai absolument pas d'idée pour me déguiser.

- San et moi, on sera déguisées en super héroïnes !, s'exclama Brittany. San sera Catwoman et moi WonderWoman.

Remarquant les joues de Santana rougir, j'en conclus qu'elle avait dû se réjouir de cela, seule avec Brittany, mais qu'elle espérait secrètement que cette dernière change d'avis. Rachel affichait un sourire radieux devant le couple mais son sourire cachait un rire nerveux. Si elle avait pu se moquer de Santana, elle l'aurait fait mais elle préférait ne pas la blesser et la mettre à l'aise alors elle se contrôlait.

_" Porter un masque c'est se contrôler, souviens-toi. Tu dois contrôler les envies que tu as vers les autres garçons..." Mon père... Il avait toujours eu ce genre de conseils, à me dire comment faire pour paraître normale aux yeux des autres. _

- Quinn ?, fit la voix de la brunette assise à mes côtés.

- Hum ?, répondis-je en tournant la tête vers elle, levant mon sourcil droit pour montrer mon interrogation.

- Je te demandais si tu pensais que me déguiser en Pocahontas serait une bonne idée.

- Ah, euh, oui, totalement. Ca t'ira à ravir !

La discussion continua de bon train jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Nous nous quittâmes contentes de s'être retrouvées pour cette semaine, promettant de se revoir le samedi suivant. Le reste du week end passa assez vite. Je finis mon samedi en m'occupant de quelques dossiers que j'avais à remplir. Ces patients étaient très dépressifs pour certains, et très dérangés pour d'autres mais être psychologue était plutôt un passe-temps qu'autre chose. Mon vrai métier était celui que j'exerçais la nuit, sous couverture. Mon dimanche passa rapidement aussi. Je m'étais occupée de détruire les photos de John Flitcher et de ranger la petite cassette de sa confession. Ensuite, j'avais cherché comment je pouvais me déguiser pour la fête, sans grande réussite. Le lundi matin fut vite arrivé.

- Bonjour, Docteur Fabray., fit Nancy, ma secrétaire lorsque j'arrivai au cabinet que j'avais fondé quatre ans plus tôt.

- Nancy., la saluai-je de la tête. Des nouveaux dossiers ?

- Non, mais un message d'un certain Dan qui vous demande si vous avez réussi à nettoyer votre chemisier.

_Dan ? C'est donc le nom du type arrogant qui a renversé son café sur moi. Mais comment a-t-il su où je travaillais et qui j'étais ?_

- Il vous a laissé un numéro ?

- Oui, je l'ai déposé sur votre bureau.

- D'accord, merci Nancy.

J'entrai dans mon bureau où mon premier patient de la journée était déjà installé. Harold Flitcher, quarante ans, frère de John Flitcher, ma dernière victime. Il m'avait confessé le penchant pour la violence de son frère depuis son plus jeune âge. Je n'avais pas résisté. Aujourd'hui, il était ici pour soigner son obsession pour les poupées blondes. Il avait été conseillé par son frère qu'il devait venir me voir pour arranger ses "penchants pervers pour les poupées Barbie".

_Merci, John, de remplir mon compte en banque. _

- Alors, Monsieur Flitcher, vous avez réussi le petit exercice que je vous ai donné la semaine dernière ?

- Ne pas acheter de poupées pendant une semaine ? J'en ai acheté une, hier. Je n'ai pas pu résister plus que ça.

- Vous aviez pourtant qu'un jour de plus à attendre... Mais, bon, on va en parler. Qu'avez-vous ressenti tout au long de cette semaine ?

Et voilà que ma journée débutait avec un obsessionnel des poupées en plastique. Ensuite, c'était la veuve éplorée qui voulait se suicider, l'adolescent colérique qui en voulait à la terre entière parce que sa mère l'avait adopté, le criminel psychopathe escorté par quelques flics. Mes journées s'enfilaient avec des cas semblables. J'avais décidé de devenir psychologue parce que je voulais comprendre mon propre système. Pourquoi devais-je tuer des gens ? Pourquoi avais-je autant besoin de contrôle ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments ? Je n'ai pas encore trouvé une seule réponse à ces questions.

Je tournai la tête vers le cadre photo posté sur mon bureau, laissant mon patient parler dans le vide. Jusqu'à lors, j'avais réussi à n'aimer qu'une seule personne: Beth. Comment voulez-vous enfouir des sentiments si profond pour un être qui est fait d'une partie de vous ? Moi, je n'y suis pas arrivée.

Beth venait d'avoir treize ans sur la photo. A l'époque, je ne l'avais plus vu depuis ses deux ans, depuis que Shelby, sa mère adoptive m'avait interdit de la voir après la disparition de Puck. Il avait été retrouvé quelques années plus tard dans une forêt, enterré sous plusieurs mètres de terre. Shelby pensait que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec la disparition puis la mort de Puck. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque de sa disparition, tout ce que je voulais était retrouver Beth et j'aurai pu éliminer chaque obstacle un par un pour y arriver. Mais jamais je n'aurai tué le père de ma fille ; je ne tue que les hommes violents et les infidèles. Shelby avait accepté, grâce à Rachel, que je téléphone à Beth une fois par semaine maximum. Elle avait également accepté que je lui apporte un cadeau pour son anniversaire. J'étais alors resté figée devant notre ressemblance. Elle avait mes cheveux blonds, mes yeux verts-dorés, mon caractère, ma manière de relever mon sourcil gauche. Elle avait aussi le nez de Puck et la passion de Shelby pour les comédies musicales. Elle savait parfaitement qui j'étais, Shelby avait veillé à lui faire comprendre que j'étais celle qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mais pas celle qui pouvait l'élever car trop jeune. On s'était quitté en se promettant de se téléphone le lendemain. Depuis, je lui téléphonais chaque mercredi. Elle approchait maintenant ses seize ans.

C'était assez étrange pour une tueuse en série comme moi d'aimer autant un si petite être au premier abord. Mais je m'étais habituée à cette sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine lorsque je la voyais. Ma compassion disparaissait quand elle n'était plus près de moi et je redevenais la femme qui tuait pour l'amour. C'était comme si j'avais deux personnalités. L'une mère protectrice, prête à pleurer aux simples mots touchants de sa fille. L'autre monstre cruel dénué de sentiments, prête à tuer pour ses valeurs. Ce Coelho avait peut-être raison: Beth me faisait perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. C'était ainsi, il fallait l'accepter.

- Docteur Fabray ? Je crois que la séance est finie..., fit ce cher Harold.

- Oui, très bien. Hum, pour la semaine prochaine, même exercice. On le fera jusqu'à ce que vous arrivez à tenir. Puis on augmentera la fréquence. A la semaine prochaine, monsieur Flitcher, et je suis désolé pour votre frère...

- Comment savez-vous pour mo-...

- Le New York Times, monsieur.

Il sortit perplexe du cabinet pour laisser entrer à sa place la veuve d'un mari pour une fois aimant aux pensées suicidaires. Les jours passèrent rapidement avec mes patients qui se suivaient et ce Dan Summers qui m'appelait chaque matin avant que je n'arrive au cabinet. Il laissait à chaque appel un message provoquant un millier de question dans ma tête.

_Comment savait-il mon nom ? Comment savait-il où je travaillais et à quelle heure j'arrivais ?_

* * *

><p>Mercredi 28 octobre 2023, 12h13<p>

Depuis trois jours, l'homme au café brûlant me perturbait. Il fallait que j'aie les réponses à mes questions. Je décidai d'appeler le numéro laissé sur mon bureau le lundi matin. Quelques sonneries d'attente puis une voix masculine apparut.

- Allo ?

- Dan Summers ?

- Oui, à qui ai-je le plaisir d'associer cette magnifique voix suave ?

_Quel dragueur ! Ce genre de type a le don de m'énerver !_

- La femme à qui vous devez un chemisier...

- Mademoiselle Fabray ! J'ai cru ne jamais recevoir votre appel.

- C'est pas comme si je vous devez des excuses... Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous passiez votre temps à appeler à mon cabinet et d'ailleurs comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ?

- Lucy Quinn Fabray ou la fille du célèbre avocat Russell Fabray. Il faut dire que vous avez choisi une toute autre branche de métier mais vous avez gardé le même visage angélique que sur la photo du New York Times en 2001.

_C'était donc cela. Il m'avait vu dans le journal lorsque mon père avait ouvert son cabinet et commençait donc à avoir du succès. J'avais alors sept ans. Je me souviens de cette photo mais je ne me souviens pas de cette journée. Etrange._

- Vous deviez avoir mon âge quand cette photo a été prise, comment vous en souvenez-vous ?

- J'ai... plutôt une bonne mémoire. Je resterai bien parler avec vous mais j'ai un article qui m'attend. A bientôt, j'espère.

- Au revoir.

Il raccrocha avant moi. Après notre deuxième conversation, il me perturbait de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à se laisser aller. Il semblait plutôt arrogant et prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il me ressemblait un peu quand même. Soudain, me sortant de mes pensées, je reçus un message de Beth me demandant si j'étais en pause déjeuner pour qu'elle puisse m'appeler. Sans attendre, je l'appelai.

- Quinn ! Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et toi, ma belle ? Prête pour Halloween ?

- Oui, en vampire. Maman n'était pas trop pour, mais comme elle n'a pas trouvé mieux, elle a pas eu le choix. Ben sera en loup-garou comme dans Twilight !

_Ben, c'est son petit copain. Je n'aurai jamais dû lui montrer ce film..._

- Je suis sûre que vous serez parfaits. Et oublie pas: tu ramasses que des bonbons avec Ben, samedi. Pas de cachotteries derrière les murs d'une maison hantée...

- Quinn... Maman m'a déjà fait la morale là-dessus. Je suis assez responsable quand même.

- Oui, enfin j'étais responsable aussi à dix-sept ans...

- Et tu m'as eu ! Si c'est pas beau ça.

- J'ai eu surtout beaucoup de problèmes à l'époque.

- Oui mais tu as fait une magnifique jeune fille avec Puck et c'est bien aussi.

- Qui est très modeste... En tout cas, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? Et ne t'éloigne pas de Ben, on sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer dans les rues de Philadelphie au soir.

- Promis. Tu passeras le bonjour à Rachel ! Je te dis à la semaine prochaine. Bisous !

- Bisous, ma puce.

Une bouffée d'air frais avant de retomber dans le monde réel. Mon monde cruel et vide. Ma pause était maintenant finie et j'allais recevoir un nouveau patient d'une minute à l'autre. L'adolescent fit son entrée juste après que j'aie rangé mon téléphone.

- Bien, Tom. Alors, comment se passent les recherches sur ta mère biologique ?

Et c'était reparti. Parfois, je ne supportais plus ma profession. Il me fallait alors retourner aux sources. Chercher une nouvelle victime valable et sûre et passer à l'action. Mon esprit se tourna subitement vers samedi et la fête qui m'attendait. Il me fallait un déguisement.

Le soir même, je me rendis au seul magasin de déguisement de mon quartier. Un déguisement pas souvent utilisé et qui me correspondait plutôt bien n'allait pas être facile à trouver. Pourtant, je trouvai rapidement ce que je voulais et sortis du magasin. En route, je vis ce Dan Summers à l'autre bout de la rue, conduisant la femme du café dans un hôtel basique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec cette femme ? Il a l'air de connaitre l'endroit en tout cas, puisqu'il se rend dans l'hôtel le moins fréquenté de New York. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vivrait dans un quartier aussi tranquille. Une chose de plus à ajouter à tout ce que je ne sais pas de lui. Je devrais peut-être commencer des recherches. _

Je continuai mon chemin et rentrai chez moi. Le samedi, jour de la fête, approchait à grand pas. New York était toute agitée et les préparations s'enchaînaient dans les rues. Mes amies avaient convenu qu'on se retrouverait à midi au café habituel puis qu'on se séparerait en fin d'après-midi pour se déguiser. Rachel viendrait chez moi puisque son loft était beaucoup plus éloigné que le mien du centre de New York.

* * *

><p>Samedi 30 Octobre 2023, 02h43<p>

**_Je vis mon père s'avancer vers un homme qu'on avait croisé dans un magasin aujourd'hui. L'homme était allongé sur une table de métal, ligoté, inconscient. Mon père commença à lui entailler les veines des poignets d'un couteau de cuisine._**

**_- Papa, pourquoi tu fais ça ? _**

**_- Ne pose pas de question. _**

**_Il continua à lui trancher les membres. Du sang coulait en quantité impressionnante sur le sol. _**

**_- Mais le monsieur n'a rien fait !_**

**_- Quinn, tu as dix ans maintenant, tu es assez grande pour comprendre que les hommes ne sont pas bons pour toi. Dieu te dit d'aimer ton prochain. Tu es mon prochain, ma descendance, alors je t'aime et tu aimeras tes enfants comme cela. _**

**_- Mais il est innocent, lui !_**

**_- Non ! Il t'a regardé lorsque l'on faisait les magasins pour Noël, il n'est pas innocent, il veut te voler à moi !_**

**_Mon père s'approcha de l'homme et lui planta son couteau dans la cage thoracique. Après que la fontaine de sang s'eut arrêté, il s'avança vers moi, recroquevillée dans un coin de notre cave, me prit dans ses bras pour m'installer allongée sur un vieux canapé. Il releva ma robe blanche. _**

**_- Tu as voulu protesté parce que tu l'aimes. Je vais te montrer qui tu dois aimer. _**

Je me réveillai en sursaut après ce rêve débordant de souvenirs. Russell était mort après la disparition de Puck. Il s'était suicidé. Un bien fou pour l'humanité, si vous voulez mon avis. Depuis que j'avais appris sa mort, ces rêves étaient omniprésents. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de mon envie de vengeance. J'aurai voulu le tuer de mes propres mains pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et surtout pour la mort de Puck, parce que j'étais certaine qu'il était le coupable.

Je tentai de me rendormir mais mes yeux restèrent ouverts jusqu'au petit matin. Je décidai alors de me lever une fois pour toute. A l'heure du déjeuner, je retrouvai mes amies au Ground Support café. A peine assise, je remarquai Dan Summers a une table éloignée de la notre, accompagné d'une femme différente de la semaine dernière. Différente mais avec des aspects similaires: même air hautain, même manteau en fourrure, même café.

_Il m'intéresse de plus en plus celui-là. On dirait bien qu'il cache quelque chose. Il faut vraiment que je commence les recherches. _

- Vous avez entendu parler du meurtre à l'hôtel Grandview ?, fit Rachel me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui, c'est affreux ! A ce qu'il parait, il y avait du sang partout !, expliqua Santana.

- Ark, c'est dégoûtant !, commenta Brittany en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler...

- Tiens, lis ça alors., me conseilla Santana en me tendant une revue du New York Times.

_Meurtre sanglant à l'hôtel Grandview. Un cadavre féminin arborant la trentaine a été retrouvé jeudi matin dans une chambre d'hôtel du troisième étage. Le corps était découpé soigneusement en parties égales. La tête n'était cependant pas à sa place logique. Les policiers pensent que le tueur ne va pas s'arrêter là, qu'il s'agit d'un tueur en série reproduisant une mise en scène lugubre. C'est drôle, c'est l'hôtel où j'ai vu entré ce cher Dan mercredi soir avec une femme. Cela fait trop de coïncidences pour qu'il n'y soit pas mêlé. Je dois maintenant le surveiller de près. _

- C'est répugnant. Ils auraient pu se retenir de mettre une photo...

- C'est vrai. Ils auraient pu aussi éviter de donner autant de détails., ajouta Brittany écœurée.

- Bon, on va changer de sujet !, fit Santana pressée de revoir le visage enjoué de sa petite amie. Prête pour Halloween ?

Notre après-midi passa entre rigolades et fausses chamailleries. L'heure de se déguiser arriva très vite et Rachel et moi étions déjà dans mon apartement pour nous préparer.

- Alors, Quinn, tu as opté pour quel costume ?

- La mariée des Noces Funèbres de Tim Burton, tu connais ?, lui répondis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

- Oui, et c'est vraiment réussi. Tu pourras m'aider pour le maquillage ?

- Avec plaisir, Poca.

Rachel était devenue l'une de mes amies les plus proches depuis la fin du lycée. Santana et Brittany l'avaient toujours été et étaient les plus proches mais mon amitié avec Rachel était différente. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui dire tout ce que je voulais. Parfois, je pensais même à lui révéler ma véritable identité mais une autre pensée fait son chemin me rappelant que Rachel est très mauvaise pour ce qui est de garder un secret. Peu importe, j'appréciais quand même sa compagnie.

Une fois le maquillage de Pocahontas mis en place, il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous rendre dans New York. Sans attendre, nous rejoignimes Santana et Brittany à l'entrée d'une rue où les festivités allaient bon train. Notre soirée se passa à ravir, je me surpris même à m'amuser réellement, ce qui était rare venant de moi. Après avoir bu pas mal de bières, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un karaoké. Nous avions pris une table et s'étions installées près de la scène.

- Les filles, j'ai terriblement envie de chanter !, annonça Rachel un peu éméchée.

- Eh bien, vas-y, on ne te retient pas pour une fois !, lui fit Santana.

- Oui, mais je dois d'abord aller aux toilettes.

Elle se leva et partit vers les toilettes au fond de la salle plutôt remplie. Nous écoutions quelques chanteurs détruirent les plus belles chansons de notre répertoire quand je trouvai que le temps commençait à se faire long et découvris que Rachel était partie depuis vingt bonnes minutes. J'entrepris d'aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ces toilettes. En m'approchant, j'entendais des cris appelant à l'aide et des coups donnaient contre les murs. C'était Rachel. J'ouvris alors la porte avec précipitation et la découvris sous l'emprise d'un homme masqué. Je courus vers eux et frappai l'homme violemment dans le dos, il s'effondra au sol. Rachel courut derrière moi pour se protéger. Je m'avançai alors en hésitant vers l'homme au sol et lui enlevai son masque.

- Oh mon dieu !, fis-je après ma découverte.

- Tu-tu le connais ?, me demanda Rachel d'une voix tremblotante révélant ces pleurs.

- Oui..., lui répondis-je choquée, la prenant dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme.


End file.
